The present disclosure relates generally to electronic device docking stations. In particular, docking stations for handheld devices such as smartphones, tablets and PDAs are described.
Known docking stations are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing docking stations do not work in concert with flexible charging cords, thus users of existing docking stations may not enjoy freedom of movement with their devices while they are charging. In addition, conventional docking stations may require both hands to dock and undock an electronic device. Furthermore existing docking stations generally do not allow the user to swap out connector plugs for different phones.
Thus, there exists a need for docking stations that improve upon and advance the design of known docking stations. Examples of new and useful docking stations relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.
An electronic device docking station may include a connector and a base. The connector may include a connector head, a connector plug, and a flexible cable. The connector head may have a neck, a face, a first recess configured to interface with a releasable pivot mechanism, and a pivot surface. The connector plug may extend from the face of the connector head, the plug being configured to connect to an electronic device. The flexible cable may extend from the neck the connector head. The base may include a second recess and a fulcrum surface. The second recess may be configured to interface with the releasable pivot mechanism and thereby releasably secure the connector head to the base such that the electronic device may be pulled off the connector plug without disengaging the connector head from the base. The fulcrum surface may be configured to contact the pivot surface of the connector head such that an input leverage force may be applied to the electronic device to pivot the connector head in the base and produce an output force suffice to overcome the releasable pivot mechanism.